


[podfic] Panic! at the Memory Loss

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [37]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Sketchfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Today on Poor Impulse Control Theatre, we proudly presentPanic! at the Memory Loss, key moments from a memory loss cliché fic.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Jon Walker
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Panic! at the Memory Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Panic! at the Memory Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42849) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



****Title:** [Panic! at the Memory Loss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/42849) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/profile)[imperfectcircle](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Bandom (Panic! at the Disco)

 **Pairing:** Spencer Smith/John Walker, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie

 **Length:** 00:06:00

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/38%20\(Band\)%20_Panic!%20at%20the%20Memory%20Loss_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
